The field of the invention is tools.
It is known in the art that vacuum can be used to at least temporarily couple two articles. One of the articles typically comprises a vacuum suction device in which a partial vacuum can be produced when applied to a surface. The other article usually provides a suction surface, which is contacted by the vacuum suction device.
Many different applications known in the art make use of employing vacuum to couple articles, and such applications may be broadly sorted into two categories. In the first category, vacuum is applied to a suction surface of an article to move that article. In one example, a simple manually operated vacuum suction device (C. R. Lawrence, Los Angeles, Calif.; Cat No. 505) with a housing is placed onto a suction surface of an article, and vacuum is applied by operating a lever. The article can then be transported by manually holding onto the housing, and releasing the vacuum after the article is transported to a desired location. Although the operation of a simple, manually operated vacuum suction device is relatively easy, there are several disadvantages. The strength of the applied vacuum can not usually be altered during the moving operation in the presence of a leak. Furthermore, the suction surface must generally be sufficiently smooth to ensure a vacuum build-up. Moreover, the transport must often be interrupted if a leakage of the vacuum occurs.
To avoid at least some of the problems associated with a simple, manually operated vacuum suction device, multiple suction cups can be installed on one device. Multiple suction cups typically reduce the risk of a surprising loss of function, however, the weight of an article to be transported, and the smoothness of the suction surface still often determine how long a sufficient vacuum can be maintained.
To counteract the loss of vacuum in suction devices used to move articles, vacuum sources have been coupled to a vacuum suction device. In some cases, the vacuum source is a vacuum generator directly coupled to the vacuum suction device. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,95,001 to Burke, an electrical motor and a vacuum pump are incorporated into a housing of a manually operated vacuum suction device that is used to move articles, and a vacuum is applied by removing air from the suction cup. In another example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,155,583 to Mikos, et al., a vacuum suction device to transport large plates of concrete is shown, wherein a plurality of vacuum pumps are directly coupled to a vacuum suction device. In other cases, the vacuum source is indirectly coupled to the vacuum suction device. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,662 to Dewez, for example, a plurality of vacuum conduction tubes connects to a vacuum source that is physically separated from the vacuum suction device.
Although vacuum sources coupled to a vacuum suction device help prevent loss of vacuum during moving of an article, many of those vacuum suction devices tend to be large and relatively expensive.
In the second category, a vacuum suction device is applied to a stationary suction surface to affix the vacuum suction device to the stationary suction surface. Generally, such vacuum suction devices are less elaborate and usually carry relatively light loads. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,028,026 to Phillips, a vacuum suction device is described, in which a simple suction cup is connected to a rod bracket that serves as a plant holder. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,984,693 to Belokin, a plurality of suction cups in used to affix a product display shelf to a smooth surface. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,363 to Huff, a plurality of submerged suction cups is shown to affix a wall table for swimming pools.
Despite the relatively simple construction of most vacuum suction devices used to be affixed to a stationary suction surface, leakage of air into the evacuated suction cup will eventually occur due to unevenness of the suction surface, or due to weight or torsion strains onto the devices. Surprisingly, however, there is no vacuum suction device that is used to be affixed to a stationary suction surface, in which an undesired influx of air can be automatically removed. Therefore, there is a need to provide a vacuum suction device that is affixed to a stationary suction surface, and in which an undesired influx of air can be automatically removed.
The present invention provides device and methods in which a motorized suction device is suctionally mounted to a static surface, and an article supporting portion other than a handle is employed to support one or more articles above the ground.
In preferred embodiments the vacuum is provided by a battery operated electric vacuum pump, and the article supporting portion comprises a shelf, a channel, a magnet, a ring, a hook and loop fastener, or a hook.
Various objects, features, aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention.